


what your love means to me

by parjil



Series: Galahdian Summer [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nyx is Tired, Nyx is super affectionate when he's tired, Romantic Fluff, he just wants to be held, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: Nyx was groggy when he woke up, feeling something tugging on his legs. He groaned, rubbing his face into the mattress, still half-asleep, thinking he was still in the field and had dreamed coming home. “Libertus. Fuck off man.”Your laugh clued him in that he had not, in fact, dreamed coming home. “You really must be out of it if you think I’m Libertus, baby.”
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader
Series: Galahdian Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	what your love means to me

**Author's Note:**

> Living without you / Living alone  
> This empty house seems so cold 
> 
> Wanting to hold you / Wanting you near  
> How much I wanted you home
> 
> But now that you've come back / Turned night into day  
> I need you to stay  
> \- Open Arms by Journey

It was another hard deployment for Nyx. He’d been out in the field for over a month in Duscae, slogging through mud and bogs. He was dead on his feet, and dead emotionally. He pretty much dragged his bag and himself up the stairs and through the halls to his apartment. 

Unlocking the door, he dropped his bag with a loud thud and walked over to his bed shoved up into a corner, collapsing face-first. Nyx didn’t mean to, but he fell asleep like that, boots and uniform still on. 

Nyx was groggy when he woke up, feeling something tugging on his legs. He groaned, rubbing his face into the mattress, still half-asleep, thinking he was still in the field and had dreamed coming home. “Libertus. Fuck off man.” 

Your laugh clued him in that he had not, in fact, dreamed coming home. “You really must be out of it if you think I’m Libertus, baby.” 

Nyx rolled over, groaning again, realizing that he was stiff and sore now. He blinked at the ceiling before heaving himself up. And there you were in all your glory; having just got home from work yourself, still in your coat and scrubs. Nyx looked down, finding that the tugging he had felt on his legs was you removing his boots. 

He grinned tiredly, light coming into his eyes as he took your hand and pulled you closer. He buried his face into your stomach, arms wrapping around your hips loosely. He mumbled his greeting in your scrubs, using the material to scratch his face. 

You laughed again, kissing the top of his head and rubbing behind his ears a little bit. He groaned again, this time happily. That was heaven. 

“Come on, baby. You’ll feel better after a shower.” Nyx whined when he felt you pull away, staring up at you with sad-tired eyes, looking away only when he yawned. You kicked his boots out of the way, tugging him up and herding him into the bathroom. You got the shower running to start warming up while Nyx leaned against the sink, yawning for what had to be the third time in a row, working his uniform off. 

He hadn’t noticed that he was drifting off, naked as the day he was born, until you nudged him. Nyx smiled, gently headbutting you while you worked his braids out so his hair could be washed. You laughed again when he rubbed your noses together; he loved that sound. 

“Hey princess.” He wrapped his arms around you, happy to hold you.

“Hey yourself,” Nyx loved your smile too. “You’re dozing off, baby. Are you going to need some help?”

Nyx smirked, “I’m not up for hanky-panky tonight, princess.” 

You did the snort-cackle-hiccup you did whenever he made a horrible pun or joke. He couldn’t help but laugh too, kissing the top of your head.  “Ok, let me rephrase that: do you need help washing your hair or do you want me to whip something together for dinner?”

Nyx hummed, resting his chin on the top of your head, listening to the shower run. He rubbed his scruffy cheek against your head, getting another laugh out of you. “Join me. We can figure out dinner later.” 

You nodded and nudged him towards the running shower while you worked on undressing. The water was warm just like he enjoyed and he groaned when the water hit his back, stretching out his muscles. You pulled back the curtain and Nyx backed up, steadying you as you stepped in and pulled the curtain closed before turning to face him, smiling. Nyx pressed his forehead to yours, sighing as you hugged him and started working your hands in small circles on his back. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled, feeling warm and content. 

You smiled, pecking his lips. “I missed you too, baby.” 

Nyx hummed again, smiling sleepily. You gently washed his hair for him, taking care to massage his scalp gently. He rinsed the soap out while you washed your own. When the water went cold all too soon, Nyx shut it off and helped you step out, following himself. He dried off, and worked on getting his braids back in while you left to pull out clean clothing.  You handed him a pair of boxers when he left the bathroom and he put them on, and then flopped spread out on the bed, grunting as he landed. You sat down next to him, in your usual sweatshirt and shorts, running your fingers through his hair. Nyx whined when you crawled over him and settled on your side of the bed, against the wall. He crawled after you, shifting so he was laying on top of you with his head resting on your chest. 

Nyx sighed, listening to your heartbeat, feeling you trace patterns on his skin. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He asked, rubbing his cheek on your chest. 

He could hear the smile in your voice, “I have an inkling. Just as much as I love you.” 


End file.
